Transformers Frontier (ROBLOX Roleplay) Wikia
Transformers: Frontier is a futuristic-based ROBLOX storyline that takes place in the year 2183. Alien species, both friendly and hostile, are discovered and the Humans have colonized on many planets throughout the Galaxy. Summary Things have changed in the past 160 years since the Transformers entered emergency stasis on their homeplanet of Cybertron. As the year reaches 2183, the Transformers emerge from stasis, with the treacherous Air Commander Starscream returning directly to Earth at the same time that the prison ship Alchemor crash-lands on Earth, its cargo of stasis pods containing several hundred of the most-wanted Decepticons scatter around the countryside, releasing their contents. The Autobots return to Earth in pursuit of Starscream, only to find themselves on the hunt for escaped convicts. The Autobots soon discover that the Humans have gone into space and colonized planets across the Galaxy in their absence. With the discovery that the Universe is inhabited by a vast number of extraterrestrial life, some of them friendly and others hostile, the Autobots realize that it will take much more to maintain peace. To complicate matters further, a new force of Decepticons rises up to conquer the planet, and new species add to the ever-escalating conflict. The Autobots are soon joined on Earth by bounty hunter Drift, his two Mini-Con partners Safeguard and Sparkplug, the veteran Autobot lieutenant Jazz and later by their former leader, Optimus Prime! But what about a new evil prophesied to be on its way, and what lies ahead for the Autobots in this new era? Major Events The 2nd Battle of Autobot City The Bio-Blast Wars Battleground The King's Arrival The God Complex Justifaiz Faiz's Justice Assault on Two Fronts The Combiner Wars Stasis Breakout Project Devastation Bombshock Twilight of the Autobot List of Characters See article: List of characters Notes This marks the return of Megatron, who has not been seen since abandoning the Decepticons. This is the first time Megatron has been seen as an official member of the Autobots. This also marks the return of Soundwave, who was last seen when he was trapped in the Shadowzone years earlier. This also marks the return of the Xenoformers, led by Xenoking, though they did make a brief cameo at the end of Transformers Revolution. Various species of aliens from different universes are brought into the Transformers storyline. The Protheans from Mass Effect are one of the main antagonists. The Xenomorphs from the popular Alien film series act as recurring antagonists. The Yautja from the popular Predator film series are also recurring antagonists. The Arachnid species from the Starship Troopers film series appear as secondary antagonists. The Flood from the Halo game series appear as secondary antagonists. The Covenant from Halo 4 also appear as secondary antagonists. The Engineers of Prometheus are also introduced as antagonists. The Orphnochs of Masked Rider 555 act as one of the main antagonists. Planets from other universes are brought into the Transformers storyline. It was confirmed that by the year 2183, Leo Howard had passed away 25 years after the Transformers went into stasis. However, the Autobots meet a human named Cade Howard, who is revealed to be a descendant of Leo Howard. Everybody Olivia Holt knew prior to meeting the Autobots and learning about her origins have been confirmed to no longer be alive. Speedimus Prime appears to have some knowledge on the alien species despite never encountering them before. It is possible he gets this knowledge from the Wisdom of the Primes. Megatronus Prime (also known as The Fallen), one of the Thirteen Original Primes, is marked to make his appearance in Transformers Frontier. Somewhere in Transformers Frontier a story arc based on one of the two-part Transformers Headmasters series episodes, in which Cybertron is destroyed during a Decepticon attack. However, instead of Scorponok setting the bomb, it is Xenoking who sets the bomb. Pyrotron and his Decepticons were supposed to be set free by Wingsworth and Starscream later on, but for some reason they were replaced by an army of Decepticons recruited by Starscream which included members of Steeljaw's Pack from the 2015 series Transformers Robots in Disguise. This was probably done to show that all Decepticon eras eventually come to an end. There have been several eras of the Decepticon Cause throughout the ROBLOX timeline. The first era of the Decepticons ended after Megatron abandoned the Decepticons as a result of Unicron's constant torture of him. The second era ended when Astrotrain disappeared and when Bio-Blast temporarily went good. The third era ended when Nitrotron was defeated and transformed into the Autobot medic Yats. The fourth era ended after Blazorwrath "died" in battle with Optimus Prime. The fifth era of the Decepticons ended during the Battle of Los Angeles in 2023 when Pyrotron and the other Decepticons were defeated and captured by the Autobots. As of Transformers Frontier, there have been several known Decepticon Leaders: Megatron, Astrotrain, Bio-Blast, temporarily Starscream, Nitrotron, Blazorwrath, Pyrotron and now Starscream (again). Megatronus Prime's weapon, the Requiem Blaster, is brought into the timeline in Frontier. Leo Howard, Agent Fowler, Sam Witwicky, William Lennox, Robert Epps and Cade Yeager all appear in flashbacks in Transformers Frontier.